


【斑柱】花见

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [12]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 洁癖慎入慎入慎入，挚友衣柜，有与他人亲密接触描写。开篇并非恋爱关系，只是亲密的战友！！！





	【斑柱】花见

香炉冉冉升起白烟，温暖的内室隔绝了外街的喧嚣与寒冬。  
柱间接过对面递来的暖茶回以谢意，眼里不掩疑惑。这位身着华服的貌美太夫优雅体贴地注视他，并非是面对生客的态度。  
“茶还合您心意吗？” “啊，有劳...你”千手族长左思右想有没有留下什么情债。  
“妾身名为紫菀，想必您是不记得了..也罢。”对面银发婉约的女子失落地垂下眼让柱间坐立不安，看来她确实认识他。带着烂醉如泥的挚友路经这间花屋，恰恰与她对视，窗边的太夫轻声唤出了他的名字，这便是柱间踏入这里的原因。  
“想不起你..我很抱歉。”柱间不记得眼前人却对她心生怜悯，深知此处皆是可怜人，思索间毫不犹豫地取出钱袋，眼神清明地看着她。  
紫菀闻言一震，美目闪烁，缓缓抬起手..将男人的手轻轻隔开“你这人啊..”这双眼睛一点都没变  
“咦？”太夫突然态度大变让柱间一头雾水，眼前的女子全然不见哀怨，满眼笑意。  
“你果然还是老样子、这么傻，好意我就心领了。”  
这个男人于她未曾有什么感情债，若要说，只能称之为令她难以忘怀的一面之缘。  
月色在银发间流淌，美无俗艳，神色间带着花路少有的坚韧，窗畔的女子无愧“紫菀”之名，她  
娓娓道来，使柱间的记忆渐渐清晰。  
这条位于火之国中心的花街，至今已存在了数百年，柱间在少年时代也曾被族兄带来见世面..隐约记得当时去过一家有名花屋，后来与宇智波战事吃紧就再也没来过。  
“那时，我刚刚成为新造，没过几日就遇上了个古怪客人，与其他猴急的年轻人不同，若非我提醒，那人能说一整夜分道扬镳的..天启？”花魁轻抿一口热茶  
“哎？”这个说法似乎  
“啊，我还记得客人有一头漂亮的黑发，只可惜发型有些土。”  
柱间睁大眼与这双带笑紫眸对视，“你是..小吉姑娘，当时那个小姐姐！”  
那时千手少族长刚与小伙伴决裂，非战事出门被明令禁止，见到宇智波斑的唯一途径就是战场，便是柱间天性乐观也不免苦闷郁结。对外尚能维持少族长爽朗靠谱的形象，回到家立马成了可怜兮兮的模样，被暴躁老爹揍了无数次依旧顽固不化，他记起就是那段时间被族里的年轻小哥带到了此处。柱间暗自咋舌，现在想来他也算是恶客，喝了几杯就拉着前来照料的小吉姑娘大吐苦水，似乎还哭了鼻子，没被赶出去就该庆幸了。  
既是故人，柱间的态度也熟念了许多忍不住道歉，为那时也为方才没认出她来。  
“你变了很多，更美丽了。”  
“你也一样。”紫菀露出少女般的狡黠笑容，告诉他无需道歉，本就是她拦住过路人，柱间能以这样的态度对待她已是难得。  
“你还记得那时说过些什么吗？”具体言语柱间已经记不清了，但多半是关于斑的，一说起那个人他就停不下来“我的天启？”  
紫菀点点头，当年那个西瓜皮泪流满面向她哭诉，自己和小伙伴因为家族原因被残忍拆散还被迫在战场交锋，拿她的袖子擦鼻涕的客人，要不是哭得太可怜了一定把他丢出去。  
但她愿意听他倾诉大半夜的原因却非如此。  
“你的梦想实现了。”紫菀看着意气风发的沉稳男子，心中赞叹，正可谓人中龙凤..她早已不是当年的小姑娘，花街鱼龙混杂，能成为一流太夫，自然认得男人袖口上的家纹，也知晓属于火之国的木叶忍村由哪两大忍族建立。忍族、国都间的战争骤然平息，少年人所说的和平真的降临了。  
“嗯，算是吧。”柱间眨眨眼十分轻描淡写，他向来不将如今的局势看作功绩，要说有什么令他自豪，仅仅是与宇智波斑握手言和。  
对了！柱间眼皮一跳，后知后觉记起了暴脾气挚友，“小吉，和我一起来的那人..” “不必担心，那位忍者先生就在邻间，我已经吩咐下去要好好照顾他。”  
柱间舒了一口气，依旧不放心“谢谢，我去看看他，那家伙酒品不太好。”斑的酒品有多差没人比柱间更明白，吓到小姑娘就不妥了。  
！柱间瞪大眼睛，捂着突然被亲的脸颊愣了愣..银发的美丽女子探过小桌落下轻吻，笑盈盈地望着他。  
“小吉？”  
“紫菀，是我现在的名字，柱间，走进太夫的屋子，不过夜可说不过去。”紫眸灼灼带着固执

屋内弥漫着动人的香，窗边，披散开来的银发与乌发纠缠，女子香肩半露倚在黑发男子身前，灵巧的手从黑色忍服的下摆探入抚摸结实的胸膛，柔软的吻在脸颊和侧颈留下更多唇红。  
柱间有些难为情，自然不是胆却与女子亲密，他这个年纪即便没有成家多少也有过花间的经历，但是眼前之人是故人，还是他的初夜对象，怎么想都很尴尬..况且斑还在隔壁。  
还在发呆，紫菀多少猜得出柱间的想法却并不在意，她对这个男人充满好感，珍惜今夜的重逢，有的是办法让他忘怀顾虑。  
皓腕于是毫不犹豫地卷起忍服下摆，露出强健的胸膛，略带引诱的吻落在胸肌上，轻重交替令柱间呼吸不免急促，不好容易赶走尴尬，冷不丁的几声闷哼又引来女子注目。紫菀若有所思，不着痕迹地偷瞄挺立的乳首，这未免也太敏感了，稍稍碰了碰便这般。她不说破，心道男人应当都介意身体敏感这类特性就体贴地避开，顺着清晰的腹部线条下滑。  
“小吉..”紫菀感觉下颌被温柔又不失力道地制住，叹息着站起身，柱间不愿意就算了，反正她也不想待他如寻常客人。  
“古板”女子状似抱怨，以她的眼力这个男人是真的没尝过这种花样，让人莫名愉快。古板的反应激起了她的好胜心，貌美的花魁也不客气直接跨坐到结实的大腿上，侧脸贴近温暖的胸膛轻吻，一双手及尽技巧地侍弄男人半勃的下身。柱间绷紧腰舒坦地叹息，总算意识到了自己的冷淡，开始伸手爱抚女子的脊背，梏住纤细腰肢不时落下温柔的吻。这样才对，紫菀露出满意的笑脸，更加投入..直到察觉这个男人双臂一僵，停下动作。  
“柱间？”花魁已经很久没这么头痛了，她就想和这个男人亲密一番，怎么就这么难！柱间被迫刹车脸色也不太好..就在刚刚他察觉到了斑的查克拉，那个人有意彰显存在，显然心情不佳。  
“没事”柱间缓下脸色抱起轻盈的女子，将人放上柔软的床榻，俯下身子。  
柱间这么说紫菀也不再询问，仰头亲吻垂散的长发，伸手触碰属于忍者之神的绝佳身段..手下触感皆是紧绷的。  
柱间神情变幻，充满战意的查克拉让他无法放松，斑这是打定主意要打扰他了。  
“小吉，你是怎么吩咐的？”花魁反应过来这是在问隔壁的事，“这，我唤来了新造，你且放心是个机灵姑娘。”柱间一听就头疼，宇智波族长最讨厌陌生人近身，若是寻常照顾还好，以斑的姿容，热情的新造肯定不会老实。  
紫菀也意识到柱间的异样与隔壁的同路人有关，皱起眉询问自己是否做错了什么，柱间摇摇头，是他没问清楚状况，不该把醉酒的男人扔在一边。  
隔壁男人此刻耐心也见了底，低沉带着怒意的嗓音传入此间，大有风雨欲来的意味。  
柱间深深叹气，替人合拢前襟掩住白花花的胸脯，盖好被子。  
“别去...此处总有花朵能合他的心意。”紫菀知道这人离开就不会再来  
“抱歉”柱间满眼歉意，但他不能放着斑不理。

邻屋景象比柱间料想的好得多，起码没人受伤。  
侧卧榻上的俊美男人挑眉嘲讽道“听说是此间花魁招待千手族长，美人在怀怎么不好好享受，还是被赶出门了？”  
柱间只当斑心中不快不与他计较，靠近榻边有些悻悻然。新造的动作一点不慢，男人袒露着精壮的上半身，上边零星几个唇印，腰带松松垮垮..想来被占了不少便宜。自觉心虚，柱间盘腿靠到男人身侧好声好气地赔礼“是我不好没问清楚，没料到小吉会让新造过来打扰你。” “小吉？”斑敏锐捕捉陌生的名字，抬眼审视这个眼神闪烁的家伙。“啊，就是这里的太夫，我和她有一面之缘。” 柱间解释道  
斑沉下脸，一面之缘，差点成了一夜之缘吧，招蜂引蝶的家伙。柱间忍不住撇嘴抱怨，自己可是血气方刚的成年男人，斑这家伙太不体贴了，都让新造脱了上衣还打搅他。  
对此宇智波斑回以冷笑，千手柱间真敢说，若非在他身侧自己怎会毫无防备地喝倒，还被普通人近身，天知道他半醒间发现手感不对...有多憋屈，尤其是知晓柱间与花魁在隔壁共度良宵后，这个男人丝毫不考虑他的感受。  
斑突然发现自己没有立场指责柱间，即便他们之间有些桃色内容，也在所谓的安全界限内。  
柱间担忧地看他，“我没事！”斑倒在被褥上脑门闷痛，身边的人还喋喋不休，作为挚友关心他。  
柱间觉得斑今夜说不出的古怪，总之不像是愿意和他共处一室。“你好好休息..嘶？！”话没说完就被一股蛮横力道带到塌上，神色凶狠的挚友骑到他腰间二话不说就咬他的脖子。  
破皮了，柱间恍恍惚惚，饱含情欲的吮吸随啃噬而至让他明白了斑的打算。  
“等等！想做这种事为什么不把新造留下！”柱间挣扎着起身，立刻被按住胸口压回原处。  
“闭嘴！我对那个女人没兴趣。”狠狠咬了柱间几口斑心里舒坦许多，但这家伙想去和隔壁的女人缠绵..做梦！  
对他就有性趣了，柱间无言以对心情有点复杂。  
“干嘛总咬我！”脸上又被咬了好几口，他庆幸自己恢复力十足。斑懒得解释将柱间的贴身忍服脱下，眼神犀利地扫过胸口..这里还有这么多，这家伙可真快活。斑给每个唇印留下牙印，咬奶子的力道比往常还要凶狠，疼的柱间直哼哼。  
“轻、轻点”柱间有气无力地抱怨倒不打算阻止，他最懂斑的脾气只能顺着毛摸。  
妥协让斑放松了少许，眼神依旧晦暗，他和柱间一向如此，自握手之日起就维持这样的关系，视对方为挚友尽情享受肉体上的亲昵。  
但今日，以这样的身份触碰柱间令他无比反感。  
为什么！“什么为什么，斑、啊啊，你轻点！”斑这才意识自己做的太过，松开嘴温柔地舔舐红肿破皮的乳头，认真得让人不自在，柱间急忙去推毛茸茸的脑袋。过于缱绻的动作如此异样，为了缓和莫名的尴尬，柱间主动去解腰带，打算给两人疏解一番。  
斑却无视他的好意，捉住他的手按到身侧，撑起身眼神明灭，那双眼睛只与柱间对视一瞬便不愿停留。“柱间..”斑轻轻呼唤，柱间正疑惑就被挚友吓得大惊失色。这个男人不给柱间反应时间就将身下人的忍裤往下扒，屈起腿向两侧打开。  
不是吧！柱间瞪大眼睛，“斑！别开这种玩笑！”  
斑冷哼一声利落解开柱间的兜裆布，盯着足以用壮观形容的东西脸色有些难看，拍开碍事的手，深吐一口气，低下头给了挚友致命一击。  
轰—— 柱间只觉得脑内有什么炸裂开来，一时间所有血液都直冲头顶。做不出任何表情，只能傻傻看着这人的动作，他的挚友、天启，垂下头，用嘴唇碰他那里？！性器敏感得惊人，濡湿麻痒伴随着新奇刺激令柱间无法逃避现实。  
“不行！”手腕被早有防备的男人再次牢牢制住，斑变本加厉地动作似乎完全察觉不到这是越界，薄唇紧贴伸出舌头卷住柱身舔弄，不时含住顶端，满意地发现嘴下的东西轻轻颤抖吐出更多前液。斑不介意脸和唇沾上柱间的东西，这个笨蛋并非无动于衷让他无比愉快，但还远远不够。  
柱间咬咬牙，努力将呻吟吞进肚子，想不通斑怎么会做这种事，他们是挚友啊…想去思考，脑子里却满是那双唇柔情蜜意的模样。  
“唔！嗯！！”紧紧绷着腰，柱间忍不住叫出声，死死拽住手边的被子，身下的触感湿滑炙热，即使从未试过他也知道那是何处，斑做的远超他的想象，肉棒被紧紧吸住、柔软灵活的舌头轻柔舔舐，火热的口腔让大脑一片混乱。那里被斑吸的渍渍作响，像是在品尝什么美味。柱间眼眶湿，气息越发急促，难以抗拒这种诱惑。  
斑同样忐忑，最后狠狠啜了它一口才缓缓退开，心跳如鼓、绷紧脸皮与柱间对视。  
“你 ..” 柱间惊疑不定，“你喜欢我的嘴，腰一直在抖。” 斑直白揭露他，“别说这种胡话！”  
面对柱间，斑没有答案，只能波澜不惊地告诉他这只是厌倦了古板床事想变变花样。  
柱间还想再问，挚友又不由分说地压上来，炙热的吻落在耳畔、亲吻鬓发，含住耳垂吮吸含糊安慰道“少胡思乱想，好好享受。” “唔，但是你不准再做那种事..就、跟平时一样就好，嗯？”  
斑没理他，带着薄茧的手抚过蜜色的胸膛狠狠捻了捻红肿的乳头，掐住丰硕的胸肌用力揉捏，唇肆意游走留下一串湿痕。柱间则是边喘边亲吻男人的肩窝、探入腰带替斑疏解，入手的肉棒又硬又烫性液粘满了柱身，就着湿滑上下撸动，掌心里的东西很快就充实了一圈。就与往前一样，柱间告诉自己，努力平息心跳..今日细致的抚摸让他忍不住颤抖，和过去并无差异的调情让柱间心跳加速，斑的手艺分明比小吉差劲得多，他的身体却不听使唤，热出了满身汗。

“嗯，嗯斑，别、别摸了，继续那个吧。”柱间忍不住捏住大腿根游走的指尖，斑当然不会拒绝求欢信号，但他不愿再用原来的方式与他亲近。  
环顾身周，不费力就找到了藏在榻边暗格内的木匣，某方面尚且纯洁的宇智波族长一时傻了眼..不愧是花屋，真是应有尽有，斑的视线落在一串苍翠珠链上，忍不住臆想它们用在某人身上的美景，柱间显然猜得到斑的想法，投来惊恐的小眼神。  
可惜这些都不是能用在“挚友”身上的东西，斑将它放下..在底部找到了刻有“润”字的小盒，里边装着乳白膏体。柱间闻了闻，嗅出了几味伤药便递回了斑手里“应该是，用吧”，斑点点头首先粘了少许涂到柱间胸口两点上，它们从刚刚起就肿得惹眼。  
“嘶..” “疼？” “不，就是有些凉。”  
柱间偷偷瞄他，觉得男人今晚温柔得出奇，平时喊疼斑甚至不让他用查克拉自愈，说会败性。耐心总归是好事，柱间止不住傻乐，配合将腿敞得更开，等着挚友给他准备。  
斑无奈得叹气，俯下身一手撑在肩侧，右手熟练地摸到柱间下边的小洞，穴口早已一张一合触到指尖便将它往里带，满是引诱之意。斑心里暗骂轻浮，冷着脸揉了揉洞口沾了些膏体探进去。到里边斑更能体会到它对他的热情，指节被紧紧裹住、待药膏被体温融化才好动作。柱间吸了吸气放松自己，感受穴壁一点点拓开，不意外肠液混着斑推入的润滑被搅出下流水声，他的身体向来对这个宇智波坦诚。  
“嗯..嗯！好舒服，斑、斑再深一点。”埋头在胸口的人闻言又挤入一根手指重重捻压腹侧的小凸起，感受到腰部痉挛又合拢指间旋向深处，粗鲁抽送起来。斑很清楚柱间的敏感点多在浅处，太过针对会减不少乐趣，手指抽出穴口再狠狠插到深处反而能带来经久不衰的快意。  
通常他不会刻意这么讨好他，斑嘲笑自己又对柱间越发热烈的反应心动，放浪的肉穴搅紧手指根不让它抽出，就好像有多么舍不得他..多喜爱他。斑告诉自己别胡思乱想，看向某人眼角一抽，它的主人就会扰乱别人的心，自己却安心沉迷享受，他果然和柱间合不来。  
“呼、唔？”感觉后边的手指毫不留念地往外抽，柱间忍不住紧紧夹紧小洞，那里空虚不说还有些古怪。“发什么骚？”柱间被斑说得面红耳赤，但坚持不让手指出来，那里又麻又痒，都怪斑这家伙乱来，“我没有，你、还没准备好！”斑皱着眉，心道不能被柱间牵着鼻子走，他没有忘记自己的初衷是想教训这个混蛋。斑看着脸色潮红眼里慌乱渴求的家伙，唇角勾起恶意的弧度，不拿出来也行。  
“啊？！嗯？斑！哈？我说了不准你做这种事、咿！”柱间猛地仰起头，那个人果然又用嘴，这回斑不再闪躲，紧紧盯着被雾气萦绕的杏眼，张嘴从顶端将肉棒直吞到喉咙深处，手指也不停歇配合着抽插。  
看着固执的眼睛，柱间有些自暴自弃.. 算了，反正他也拒绝不了斑，倒回枕头，不再克制音量。  
低沉饱含情欲的呻吟同样让斑难以忍耐，加快动作让饱满的顶端每下都抵在喉口，反射性的紧缩让柱间的喘声渐渐尖锐、偶尔漏出呜咽，在指节刮擦内壁重重按在要害时腰部抽搐起来，他快到极限了。发现斑没有避让的打算，柱间急忙仰起身推他的脑袋。斑不打算放过他狡猾地吐出肉棒，没等柱间舒口气便用染上艳色的唇摩挲柱身，猝不及防吞入半截重重一吸，果然让人绷紧脊背抖腰射了出来。  
柱间感觉大脑一片空白，他听到斑格外柔和的声线，望过去差点儿岔气，脸冒烟看这个坏心男人当着他的面将嘴里的东西吞下了肚子，来不及吞咽顺唇边蜿蜒的浊液也被拇指拭去吮到嘴里..被吞的干干净净，柱间的心脏狂跳起来，他明明该指责斑乱来，而不是盯着这个男人发呆，柱间明白这是异常。  
“为什么！”柱间表情严肃，“什么？”斑满不在乎的开口，“为什么做这种事？”他说不出什么去磕碰斑，询问得小心翼翼。“我都说过了..” “但我们是挚友。”第一次，这句话差了些底气。  
立刻，柱间就意识到自己说错了话，暗红的花绽放在挚友眼里，斑似乎没觉察万花筒的开启，只是死死盯着他.. 这双眼睛就如被火星点燃的寒潭，瞬间沸腾开来。  
他似乎想到了什么，带着让人不安的笑凑近，鼻尖亲昵相触，柱间能感觉唇边炙热的吐息，咽了咽口水。“挚友..我们当然是，那你也该为我做点什么，我的挚友。”  
柱间不明白话题怎么突然转到了自己身上，但是，斑的打算显而易见，他将柱间拽起，扯住漆黑的长发带到腰胯边，柱间瞪大眼睛不敢置信。

“给我舔”头顶传来冷淡的命令  
眼前的东西竖立在茂密的毛发间，散发着浓郁的男性气息。忍耐许久的肉棒早已成了暗红色，整个都湿漉漉的。柱间忐忑地凑近，百般心里建设才吐出舌头舔了两下，略微腥咸的味道时刻提醒他..这是在吃挚友的肉棒。斑冷淡的眼神让柱间难过，他不愿让好不容易才捂热的心冷却，即便对越界的床事感到不安，依旧不会拒绝。  
斑对柱间的纠结一无所知，看他这般迟疑心沉到了底，没耐心再保持温柔，趁人张嘴按住男人的发顶狠狠插进他嘴里，每次挺腰都抵到深处，合着动作将手下的脑袋往胯上按。柱间呜呜两声便闭上眼任斑冲撞，下颌很快就酸得没法合紧，口水打湿了毛发。  
斑在柱间的顺从中发泄怒火，隐隐意识到自己的过分，但他停不下来，不仅因为愤怒，更出于对千手柱间无法节制的渴求，他从没见过这般羞涩难言的柱间，这样的亲密也从不属于他们。现在，柱间正乖顺地任他予求，这样的认识让斑的胸膛一片火热，几乎丧失理智。  
充满侵略性的眼神在柱间身上游移，男人趴跪在他身前单是应付嘴里的肉棒就很勉强，根本没关注自己摆出了什么姿势。扫过散乱的长发，斑顺着优美的脊背向后，蜜色的身躯近乎完美，翘起的屁股随着他的动作摇来晃去，眼尖还能窥到后边的小洞。  
“唔..唔唔？”柱间立刻发现嘴里满当的东西又胀大了一圈，大感头痛只希望斑快点结束。  
这个宇智波是打定主意折腾他，自然不会如柱间希望的早点结束，刻意延长的口交让首次尝试的人难以忍受..况且，柱间已经察觉到小穴的异常不是他的错觉，从微微不适已经发展为现在的火辣麻痒，还有胸口..现在再去后悔用花屋的东西也晚了。  
柱间又忍了片刻实在难受，挣动起来，想让斑先出去。“怎么，就这么不情愿？”斑捏住柱间的下巴狠狠挺腰，气得火冒三丈。“呜，不、是哈，先放开！”柱间含糊道，斑就是不理会。  
“..你！”斑的原计划被柱间的眼泪扰到了天边，发红的杏眼片刻就蓄满泪水，啪嗒往下掉。他自觉还没过分到惹哭一个大男人，还是急忙抽出关切地询问。  
柱间趴在被褥上缓了半晌才爬起来，擦干眼泪撅嘴埋怨斑“都怪你！” “你这样就不行了？”柱间脸顿时一僵，回嘴道“怎么可能，是你..用了奇怪的东西。” “什么？” 他怀疑斑是故意装傻！夹紧小洞，柱间觉得再忍下去他就忍不住自己摸了。  
“难受..胸前、还有那，药膏有问题。”说完泪眼汪汪地看着斑  
他怎么会知道，但是看柱间可怜兮兮的模样又心软，反思自己是不是太过分了。  
“斑” “嗯？” “你能理理我吗，后面很难过，不行我就自己..!”  
宇智波斑跪坐着拍拍大腿，示意柱间过去，这样刚刚好。  
“不是，这个、这样有点不太妥当..你一定要用这种姿势吗？”  
“闭嘴，过来。”  
请求再次被果断拒绝，柱间只好磨蹭过去，跨坐到男人腰上。非传统的方式让他坐立不安，斑的东西还存在感十足地顶他的屁股，摩擦洞口，柱间还尴尬地发现肠液已经淌到了外边，他立刻催促地看向斑，再这么下去会被笑死的。  
斑只当没有发现，心情愉快了许多，觉得千手柱间纯属活该。但为了避免某人继续作妖，斑还是行动力十足张嘴含住左胸的艳红肉粒，避开牙温柔的吮吸轻轻舔弄，手臂揽住男人劲瘦的腰，微微抬起将它抵在蓄势待发的肉棒上。  
“吸气”斑提醒道便不再等待强势地插进顶端，松开手让柱间随重力坐下来。这种感觉比往常古怪得多，即使及时扶住斑的肩，还是能清晰感受到肉棒一寸寸进入的感觉，直接到了极深的位置从洞口挤出不少透明液体，柱间没工夫尴尬就叫出了声，斑紧接而至的动作让他爽得大脑发懵，忍不住积极配合起来，每当配合斑坐下便热情摆动臀，腿也缠上了男人的腰。  
毫不掩饰爽快的呻吟让斑的肉棒直跳，他也忍耐够了，每每都要进到根部，囊袋狠狠拍到大腿上，柱间的腹部甚至能感觉到斑的形状..无论因为什么，这的确是他们至今最激烈的床事。  
剧烈的晃动间，柱间忍不住紧紧拥住这个男人，斑愣了愣同样回抱他，动作越发狂乱。  
潮红、满布汗水的脸近在咫尺，彼此炙热的吐息相互交融，滚烫的精液被送到最深处..柱间的视线突然间被一只手遮掩，唇随即迎来了柔软触感。  
眼睛上的手在颤抖，拥住他的人也是，喘息都还未平息，柱间就察觉到了斑在抽离。莫名的酸涩让他牢牢缠住男人的腰，张嘴狠狠咬了斑的下唇一口，微微启唇让等待已久的舌头闯入。  
抱他的力道让骨头咯吱作响，柱间的所有注意都在唇与唇的纠缠上，缠绵令心脏变得火热。对此柱间选择夹紧重新硬挺的东西，拽开脸上的手。

再睁开眼，晨光已经越过了窗檐，被褥暖烘烘，身边的位子却凉了。发现斑不在身侧，柱间心情低落一时不愿起身，盯着枕边的光影发起了呆。  
直到隔扇被人轻轻敲响，门外传来明丽嗓音，说是送来了洗漱用具。还好后半夜便打理了一番，柱间起身披上羽织，缓缓拉开一道缝隙，屋外不过十三四岁的少女正好奇地打量他。  
“放在这边就好”柱间温和出声才让少女回过神，为失礼向他道歉。听说是位相貌俊美的忍者先生让她送东西来，柱间愣了神。  
“您先梳洗，里边我待会儿过来整理，礼金那位先生也付过了。”少女笑眯眯地说，这样的男人..也难怪紫菀姐姐唉声叹气，的确可惜了。  
直到踏出花屋，柱间都在走神，他在想昨夜的事，在想斑，见面该如何面对他。  
感知到熟悉的气息柱间立刻抬起头，占据他思绪的男人就在对街望着他，逃避不是柱间的风格，他踏着积雪走向他。白日安静的花街还算适合交谈，他紧紧注视斑的眼睛。  
“你对我到底..是什么看法？”那个吻到底是  
斑早已不见昨夜的失态，面容沉静地回答“如你所说，我们是挚友。”挚友吗..柱间垂下眼，第一次觉得这个说法很刺耳，可斑没说错什么。  
前额的须须耷拉下来让柱间显得无精打采..非要形容，他有些失望，吸了吸鼻子有些心酸，果然不该与斑那样亲近。  
“嗯..也是。我们该回去了，一个任务耽搁了两天扉间该生气了。”  
柱间勉强露出笑脸，抬脚往前走..下一刻被揽住肩推到墙边，与昨夜一般炙热的吻落到唇上，只不过这次斑带着笑还满怀欣喜。柱间反射性张嘴让他加深这个吻，半晌才意识到两个大男人光天化日在街边热吻有多不雅。  
“你！刚刚才说了我们是挚友，这是什么意思？”柱间拧着眉  
“我说错什么了，傻瓜。”  
又一个轻吻带上爱意落到唇角  
“柱间，我们就是这样的..挚友。”将挚友当作爱称也未尝不可，斑默默道。

END


End file.
